monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Mariah Witch's Diary
Cover Just Back Away From The Diary... September 3 Hello Diary, Today I'm going to a Monster High School because my mom though it will help me do my magic. As I arrive, I looked at the School, It was large, huge and wide. When I entered it hade alot of kids in there, Vamps.,Werewolfs,Mummies,Water Monster,Fire Monsters,Gorgons,Yeties,Zombies,Trolls,Three-Eyed Monsters and... a normie? (Yes, I'm a human witch who call humans normies) Anyways, I say a normie boy that looks like a nerd. September 15 I'm so ready to go to Monster High but i have to wait until January 1, BOOOOOOOOOOO. Anyways, I met some kids but I don't have time to name them because they have long and hard names. Okay maybe i'm wrong about the Hard ''part. Also, It's lesson time, Just because I don't have green skin doesn't mean i'm not a witch. Some witches have normal skin, so do i melt if i touch water? Yes.. yes I do. Please don't ask "Why"? October 10 Yay! It's 21 days until my b-day. But I got more news, I like the normie boy, I founded out he's name is Jackson Jekyll. Do I have bad news, Yup because Jackson and some person named Holt Hyde are the same person. O.O ummmm.... October 20 11 days until my b-day! On yeah i'm turning 16! yeeeaaahhh!!!! But there's more bad news, Mia (My little sister) is coming to MH. I begged my mom to not do that but Mia's now at my school. Lately she just been with Howleen Wolf (Clawdeen's younger sis). If you seen my sis, She wear normie like clothes becuase she's a daddy's girl (My dad is a normie) and she said she likes the color: White, Which shows that we're not alike. I like black but she likes white. WITCHES LIKE BLACK '''NOT '''WHITE! October 31 It's My Birthday!!!!!!!! My Sweet 16!!!! I go to the normie world so i can do the '''Witch's Moon. '''The Witch's Moon is when a Witch goes up into the Full Moon (While riding her broom and having her cat riding with her) Since I'm getting my own BROOM!!! I'll be riding that thing until dawn breaks! 12 o'clock is when you have to do it too, I'm so ready! Also, Don't for get that witch's laugh you have to do when the clock strikes 12. November 5 Sorry Diary, ThanksScarin' Day is coming and my mom wants me to help. Soooo... Bye until Dec. 1. December 1 Hi Diary, I'm back to writing in you! Beastmas is coming and im so happy like there's too much World Peace! Me,Mia, and Dad is putting up the Beastmas Tree. Also Mia is so happy to get things from Santa Clawus. Have you seen her list?!?!?! It's long like her hair when she undo her ponytail. That Were-PolarBear better give me stuff. December 13 It's Snowing Blankets!!! Yay, Me and Mia was having a snowball fight but Everyone from the neighborhood joined in too! I hit Frankie in the eye,Clawdeen in her hair, and i almost hit Deuce but he stoned it and dodge it. Which broke some guy's window..... Which when he came out of his house, we hid so he couldn't find us. '''DEUCE IS ON THE NAUGHTY LIST :P' December 25 It's Scaremas Day and i can't write on here again because it's another Family day so yeah.... (Few Hours Later) I'm back and Santa give me clothes.... for Mia, She stayed under the tree, which i joked and said she can live there. After that we builded a snowman and went to sleep becuase we woke up way too early. I wish you a Merry Scaremas and a Happy New Dare! December 31 Happy New Dare, It's a day when you celebrate new days, meaning a new year. yaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! On January the first, I'm going to Monster High which i'm so happy for. Congratz me!!! Let the ScareDown start. Category:Diary